


My, my, Thoose are some nice tits Linhardt.

by LunarApocalipse



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Breast Fucking, F/M, Fem!Linhardt Von Hevring, Large Breasts, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Linhardt von Hevring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:22:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24476440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunarApocalipse/pseuds/LunarApocalipse
Summary: Caspar does a harem anime tiddy faceplant into female Linhardt's chest and it leads to a blowjob and tiddy fuck. That's it.
Relationships: Caspar von Bergliez/Linhardt von Hevring
Kudos: 15





	My, my, Thoose are some nice tits Linhardt.

**Author's Note:**

> I like to think I can write porn, but I know I can't The fact makes me sad.

Caspar panted heavily as he walked up the stairs. Training was hard today, Felix was in an extremely good mood it seemed and felt like beating all who approached for a challenge.

Normally, Caspar would just head to the dining hall to eat and the go to sleep. But Linhardt promised to eat a meal with him earlier and Caspar was not going to let her get away with not eating with him.

So here Caspar was, on his way to the library tired and sore to try and get Linhardt to come down and eat with him.

He noticed a couple of others around. Dorothea and Petra being the only other Black Eagles there. Caspar stopped by to greet them as he continued walking forward to the back of the library to Linhardt's favorite spot.

"Oh," Linhardt's soft bored voice said when Caspar approached her. "is it dinner time already?"

Caspar looked down at her and noticed the dark circles under her eyes and the pale patchiness of her skin. How long had it been since she had last slept properly? 

"Yep! And you said you would eat with me, so let's go!" Caspar pulled her up, ignoring the piles of books around her, and dragged her towards the door.

"Ah, Caspar, I just need to finish that chapter…"

"Nope! You've been in here all day, you need some fresh air and food!" They made their way out to the hallway with Linhardt griping the whole way.

"When do you think they will realise they like each other?" Dorothea asked Petra with a sigh.

"I am not sure about what you are speaking." Petra frowned. "Do they have attraction for each other?"

Dorothea frowned. "Nevermind. It's not important. What is important is adjectives. Now, tell me how to say that someone is running uphill."

{=}

They were serving grilled herring in the dining hall, not Caspar's favorite but Linhardt liked it so Caspar was happy.

"You are correct, Caspar. I am tired. Thank you for dragging me out of the library. Though I would have preferred it to be less rude."

Laughing, Caspar said, "How else would I have got you out?"

Linhardt thought on it for a moment before conceding. "Fair point, but I would have preferred it if you waited a while longer."

"Yeah, but-" Caspar was cut off as a student rushed behind him, propelling him forward.

Caspar flung forward and planted his nose right in the center of Linhardt's exposed clevage.

Caspar's face flushed as he realized what happened. His face was still pressed into Lin's tits. They were fairly large, soft and squishy around his face. It felt really… nice to him. 

While Caspar's brain was short circuiting, the rest of the patrons of the dining hall were in shocked silence. They all seemed surprised to see the lack of reaction from Linhardt, because normally, when a male faceplants directly into a girls chest in public she would be offended and, in some cases, scream her head off.

Linhardt wasn't even really reacting.

Caspar pulled his face out, blushing from earlier to ear, when he realized what he was doing. He stammered a bit trying to get his apology out.

"I-i'm sorry, Linhardt! I didn't mean to, it was an accidental! Please don't be mad at me!"

Linhardt looked at Caspar, though not with the disgust that Caspar was expecting, instead it looked more like…. Fondness?

"Oh, Caspar, if you truly wanted to do that all you had to do was ask. I can tell that you liked it." Linhardt nudged Caspar's growing hard on under the table with her foot.

This only made Caspar blush even harder. 

"Let's take this to my room." The woman got up and walked to put her plate away. Caspar rushed to follow after her.

{=}

They quickly got to her room. Linhardt locked the door once they were both in. 

Caspar looked around the darkness, taking in the stacks of books that were seemingly covering the entire floor. There were even some on the bed, but those were quickly swept off by Linhardt as she attempted to flatten out the blankets on the bed. 

“Caspar.” Linhardt called to Caspar from the bed. She seemed to have a slight flush adorning her cheeks. “Do you want to come join me?”

Caspar thought on it for a moment before going to sit by her. She was inviting him, and it would be rude to turn her down since she was actually willing to do any sort of physical activity. 

Not to mention that Caspar’s heads both were very interested in whatever Linhardt was offering.

He moved over to sit next to the green haired woman, who asked him a question. “Do you want to have sex with me?” She asked with her typical bluntness.

“Oh! Uh, um… Maybe not Sex, but… Stuff.” Caspar stammered.

Linhardt nodded. “Okay. I’m down for… Stuff.” She smiled as she said it, amused by Caspar’s embarrassment.

She leaned down, putting her mouth near Caspar’s clothed crotch. Slowly undoing the belt and pulling down his pants, the man’s erection was slowly revealed. The cold air being exposed to his dick making his breath hitch.

“Wow, you’re bigger than I expected, Cas.” Linhardt breathed onto his dick, making him shiver in anticipation.

“Hey!” He shouted breathlessly. “What’s that supposed to mean?” He brought his voice down again.

Linhardt giggled, a sound that rand around happily in Caspar’s ears. “Oh, nothing. Now, let me please you.”

Linhardt slowly licked a stripe up Caspar’s dick, from his balls to his tip. Slowly taking the tip into her warm, wet mouth,giving a slow suck on just the tip.

“Ahh… Yes, keep going…” Caspar gasped, tugging at Linhatdt’s dark green hair. He pushed her further down, making her throat clench around his shaft. He kept going until she reached his balls, when she began to swirl her tongue around the base of his dick.

Linhardt was in utter joy. She loved the smell of Caspar that was invading her senses. She loved the feeling of Caspar’s dick ramming it’s way down her throat, making her take small gasps of lost breath as she tried to keep air in her lungs.

But most of all, she loved the feel of Caspar’s hand tugging at her hair. The way that it pulled at the individual strands made tingles run through her body and into her most private area.

“I- I’m gonna cum.” Caspar said in a quiet voice, and Linhardt pulled off. “Why?” Caspar looked blearily down at Linhardt as he realised what she had denied him.

“I’ve got something better.” She said to him as she unbuttoned her V-neck academy shirt. 

Pulling off her shirt, she revealed her voluptuous breasts. They were two large, round milky orbs that entranced Caspar’s eyes as she unclasped her bra, a pink lacy thing that framed her chest nicely, and pulled it off. 

“Oh, Cas, you are so obvious.” Linhardt said when she saw how Caspar’s eyes followed her breasts as they bounced. 

Caspar blushed. “I can’t help it! I can’t help being attracted to your- uhh…” Caspar trailed off when he thought about what he was about to say. 

“Oh, it’s fine. After all,” Linhardt moved back down to caspar’s cock, her breasts now framing the shaft. “I would love for you to be turned on by what I'm doing!”

She squeezed her breasts around Caspar’s cock and began to move up and down, her spit acting as lubricant. 

“Ah, oh, Lin…” Caspar moaned as she squeezed around him. 

He felt his climax rise again, and before he could warn her,he erupted and squirted into Linhardt’s face. 

“Ah! Shit, I’m so sorry, Lin!” He said as he watched her rub his cum out of her eyes after his embarrassingly quick climax. Linhardt didn’t seem to mind though, as she just took her fingers to her mouth and sensually licked the white cream off of her fingers.

“You taste good…” She moaned before rolling onto her back, pulling Caspar along with her. 

He now had his face pressed to her chest with her face in his light blue hair. 

“What about you?” Caspar asked after he realised that she hadn’t cum.

“I’m fine, just… so…. Tired…” Linhardt dozed off with a light snore, trapping Caspar in her arms with a hug. Caspar smiled, happy to be in her arms as he too, fell asleep. 

Both were completely oblivious to Dorothea and Petra nearby, having heard everything.


End file.
